


Best Served Cold

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Exploding like the Sun [3]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Past, Heavy Angst, Jedi, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Violence, Post-Betrayal, Post-War, Revenge Sex, Self-Destruction, Sith, Twisted, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, conflicted feelings, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wants to hold him in his arms and promise redemption and a better tomorrow. <br/>He only wants to fall and make him suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> Reviews are appreciated. 
> 
> _ _ _ _

The lush moon looks grey and unappealing to Kakashi, he can feel this time the presence on the other side of where he landed. Dark, oppressive and somehow still crying for help. He wants to feel the rage that shields him from all those feelings he doesn’t understand, but in his utmost core, he can only feel compassion and a self-destructive need to quiet those cries down. He only wants to hold him in his arms and promise redemption and a better tomorrow.

He only wants to fall and make him suffer.

Kakashi knows he should be better than this, than this darkness that creeps down his veins screaming for retribution. His masters would be so very disappointed… but he can’t quite manage. The pull of darkness is almost as strong as the pull from that beacon inside Obito that nothing can quench, not even himself. Kakashi is angry at himself, realizing that despite the war and everything that followed, Obito still has more light inside of him than he ever could.

Kakashi has always been dutiful, and serious and obedient, but there was never a radiance about him, and now, washed away and tired as he is, no shine comes off. No wonder the Force has abandoned him. That is not what hurts most though. Obito’s treachery does.

Light and all, buried hope and all, it was him who left, it was him who condemned all of them to this hollow fate, and he’s going to make him pay.

The saber is in his hand before he can start to think about it, instinct is calling, reminding him of the pain. And  he can only see those once beautiful black eyes now deep red like a traitor’s blade. Kakashi speeds up, his weapon at hand, and forces himself to suppress the rage. His wrath resonates through the moon and the darkness trembles.

Obito looks… it is complicated to describe, he’s certainly different than the last time he saw him under the always unflattering blue light of his lightsaber. Tall, not quite as tall as him but broad in the shoulders, with a small, almost delicate waist where a leather sash tightly holds his robes and high black boots he has quite the presence. His face, scarred, looks blank but in his eyes, a red sea of emotion clashes and crashes while trying to hide.

Kakashi can’t stop looking at those eyes.

Obito is unarmed, and his own sabre slips from his fingers and falls to the leave covered ground all but forgotten. Kakashi can only take one step and then another towards him, towards those eyes whose bloody ocean he so want’s to sail. Suddenly his hands are grasping black fabric so tight he almost rips it, and there are hands pulling at his messy silver hair and teeth almost too sharp for comfort biting at his throat with hesitation. Wanting to hurt but not quite wanting to kill, yet. He finally rips the cloth apart uncovering a white, hairless chest with scars and muscles alike that make his mouth water. He screams when his mane is pulled so hard some hairs are ripped off. He groans when his lips finally catch Obito’s.

It’s not a gentle kiss, there is nothing gentle about any of this. Obito pushes him against a tree whose spines sink under his skin, they separate then and look at each other. There is blood running down his back, and blood running down Obito’s face from where he bit him. They look more disheveled than menacing with their clothes ripped and their faces dirtied and flustered. Somehow, before reason returns to them, they find themselves tangled again.

There are no words, no caresses.

They fuck against the cold, harsh ground of the forest and it feels like revenge.


End file.
